The present invention is related to a safety helmet structure and a processing method thereof. The safety helmet structure has several sections, which are defined in accordance with the layout of decorative sections or figure layers. The decorative sections or figure layers are attached to set sections, which are covered or wrapped with the decorative sections or figure layers. The sections are connected to form a helmet subassembly. The helmet subassembly is integrally bonded with a buffer material to form a helmet assembly.
A conventional safety helmet has a plastic shell. The surface of the plastic shell is printed or sprayed with a figure. Alternatively, a decorative section or a figure layer is attached to the surface of the plastic shell. The plastic shell is retained in a sealed vacuum mold with a helmet-shaped module. A foam material filler is heated, whereby the plastic shell encloses the foam material filler. Accordingly, the plastic shell is integrally bonded with the foam material filler to form a safety helmet structure for a bicycle rider or a horse rider.
In order to enhance quality feeling or attraction of the safety helmet, the surface of the helmet is often sprayed with colorful figures. Alternatively, figure layers or fabric materials are attached to and overlaid on the surface of the helmet. In practice, after the plastic shell is molded, some set regions of the surface of the plastic shell are sprayed with the figures or the figure layers or fabric materials are adhered to set regions. (The spraying operation or the figure layer adhesion operation can be performed before or after the plastic shell is bonded with the foam material filler.) The above manufacturing process of the safety helmet has some defects as follows:                1. Only those skilled operators are relied on to perform the figure layer adhesion operation. The figured attachable papers or fabrics are laid out on the set regions with certain borders and profiles. In the case that the operator is not skilled enough to smoothly adhere the figure layers or fabric materials to the plastic shell, the peripheries of the figure layers or fabric materials are often crimped as shown by area A of FIG. 1. This is because when adhering the figured attachable paper or fabric to the surface of the plastic shell, the operator will push and stretch the figure layer so as to smoothly adhere the same onto the surface of the plastic shell. In this case, the periphery of the figure layer often partially exceeds or passes over the set region of the plastic shell. Especially, with respect to an elastic attachable paper or an elastic attachable fabric, the periphery thereof will more apparently exceed or pass over the set region of the plastic shell. In general, the operator needs to expense extra time to fix the figure layer so as not to ruin any other portion of the surface of the helmet, on which a figure is sprayed or a figure layer is adhered. This makes it more difficult to manufacture or process the helmet and increases manufacturing time.        2. In prior art, a precise dimension of the figure layer is specifically required so as to conform the figure layer to the set region without exceeding the planned position. However, it is hard to control the sizes of those elastic figure layers or fabric materials. Therefore, in the adhesion operation, it still often takes place that the periphery of the figure layer exceeds or passes over the set region to a certain extent.        3. In the case that the periphery of the figure layer exceeds or passes over the set region without possibility of fully fixing or smoothening the periphery of the figure layer, an operator will have to partially crimp the periphery of the figure layer so as to adhere the figure layer within the set region.        4. In the case that the selected figured attachable paper or attachable fabric has a considerable thickness, in practice, when molding the plastic shell, the plastic shell is often formed with slightly recessed region for adhering the figure layer therein in flush with the surface of the helmet. Under such circumstance, it is especially required that the figure layer is adhered to the set region without exceeding or passing over the set region. This is because the periphery of the figure layer exceeds or passes over the set region, the surface of the helmet will become unsmooth to ruin the entire appearance of the helmet.        5. In the case that the adhesion operation is preformed by an unskilled operator, the periphery of the figure layer is more likely to be partially squeezed or crimped. Also, in the figure layer adhesion operation, an unskilled operator often incautiously applies successive adhesive to other regions of the plastic shell to contaminate the same.        6. A large number of workers are needed to perform the figure layer adhesion operation without possibility of mass-processing the helmets by means of machines. It is difficult to have all the workers skilled in the adhesion operation so that it is hard to control the quality of the products.        
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a safety helmet structure and a processing method thereof to solve the above problems existing in the prior art. In the safety helmet structure of the present invention, the decorative sections or figure layers are adhered to set regions of the surface of the helmet in flush with the surface thereof. Moreover, the decorative sections or figure layers can be easily smoothly adhered to the set regions by those not very skilled in the adhesion operation. Also, the processing time is shortened and the ratio of defective products is lowered.